1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with recent increase in occupancy of a smart phone providing various displays and applications, it has been demanded that a mobile communication terminal reduce its module size for high density mounting inside a set and a H/W module with high specification.
Therefore, a camera module for a mobile communication terminal has been developed into a high resolution auto focus module capable of having a compact and ultra thin structure and photographing a moving image.
In particular, there are some limitations in implementing the requirements of camera module for the mobile communication terminal, such as high resolution, high function, compactness, and ultra thin type, with a lens driving type auto focus module according to the prior art.
In addition, an actuator moving a lens barrel is used so as to have functions of an auto focus to automatically adjust the focus and for preventing handshaking and, for example, a piezo actuator and a voice coil actuator are widely used. However, in the camera module, foreign substances are introduced into a printed circuit board, an IR filter, or the like positioned therein due to the driving of the actuator, such that defects and operation errors thereof may be caused. In order to solve these problems, the camera module has been provided with a foreign substance blocking member or has changed a structure and a shape thereof; however, the problems could not be fundamentally solved.